Red Hospital
by throned
Summary: Pyramid Head x Nurse // The Nurse heard the sickening groaning of steel trailing behind her as she walked down the corridor. // slightly movieverse


A/N: This might be slightly OOC, seeing as it is a product of a sleepless night. Enjoy it nonetheless.

The Nurse heard the sickening groaning of steel trailing behind her as she walked down the corridor.

She faltered mid-step and let out a guttural screech as she roughly turned around to face whatever was pursuing her, the small keen weapon in her hand gripped tightly at the handle. Sounds of metal scraping against the dirtied concrete floors of the hospital greeted her, and she tilted her head at odd angles to inspect the noise. Her fingers clenched tighter around the rusted knife. The seconds ticked by slowly. Still, nothing.

The limbs of the uniformed Nurse were positioned at lunatic angles, her legs facing different directions and her torso contorted into an odd shape. She leaned in towards the opposite end of the corridor even more, all of her senses honed in on the distracting and overwhelming noise. Her head tilted up just enough for her to let out a menacing hiss from her mouthless face.

In the next instant, her body was suddenly up in the air, a strong hand anchored around her throat in a steely, unrelenting grip. Her hands whipped around in the air, the hand with the weapon making awkwardly choreographed and jerky movements in the air in an attempt to fend off the creature holding her. Thick, callous fingers wrapped around the surprisingly soft yet thick skin of her thigh, holding on to her with unrelenting force. Fingers that were attached to a hand, which was attached to a well-muscled arm. Said arm was attached to a very strong and sculpted body that seemed to be harder than steel and coated in smooth, liquid diamond.

Nevertheless, she made a bit of progress as the knife she held protectively delicately kissed his skin, creating a smooth, deep laceration. It honestly made no difference, looking at home among the other grooves that decorated his skin. The creature didn't falter, but his grip tightened for a moment to acknowledge the blow he was dealt. She did it again, letting out a deep sound from the very bottom of her throat as the weapon did more damage, but her inane victory was cut short as he shook her around violently like a rag doll; her neck was close to breaking none-too-soon.

The Nurse convulsed frantically, her limbs flying around in every direction imaginable as Pyramid Head jolted her around. She flailed maddeningly in an odd sort of pattern, looking very much like a broken doll. His hands held their position on her thigh and neck, and she was quickly and efficiently rammed into the brick wall behind her with crushing potency. Her head cracked against the stone with dizzying force, just enough to stun her, but not enough to kill her. No, he didn't want that. Far from it. All was quiet for a few moments as she recovered from the blow, limbs coming to a complete halt. In the meantime, he found an operating table to toss her onto.

The room he had walked into was just as horrible as the rest of the Hospital, and the dim, dirty light bulbs of the room hung ominously overhead. The room was coated in red and rust, and it smelled of decay and corruption. Light was scarce, and the air was a warm sticky-sweet. Pyramid Head's boots stuck to the floor slightly with every step as they sunk into the grime caked upon the cement ground.

The Nurse's body remained limp for a few more moments before it began moving at a druggingly slow speed. Her legs kicked slightly, and her lolled backwards as she was slowly brought down to level with Pyramid Head's own body, and she was much closer to him than before as soon as she was tossed unceremoniously onto the table. He took a moment to appreciate his prey and the way her old clothing hugged her curves and complimented her twisted parody of a pin-up body. The prominent point of his helmet went up just enough to reveal his mouth and the arrogant, toothy smirk it had twisted up into.

He wasted no more time as his hands flew to her graying, grimy costume, practically clawing at the material to get a decent grip on it. It was practically plastered to her skin, it was so tight, and he had a difficult time getting his hand to stop sliding off of her body parts. At last, his large hands settled for grabbing the hem of her skirt and pulling it up roughly before he moved to her plunging neckline to pull it farther open.

Her perfect curves and ample breasts were revealed to him unhindered, and the purple veins that ran down her body appealed to him almost as much as her marred, lackluster skin. Pyramid Head quickly wrapped her sickeningly appealing, battered legs around his torso after he hurriedly removed his leather apron. Without hesitation, he fluidly slid himself between her legs and pushed into her, letting out an animalistic growl that rumbled low in his chest. The Nurse followed suit with her own, more feminine, growl. Pyramid Head began a steady, fast pace as his hips retracted and slammed back into the Nurse's own with great strength, his dark tongue slowly sliding out of his mouth to wrap around her throat tightly. She began flailing lightly, but it was of no use as he continued his rough pattern of advance and retreat.

His tongue then unwrapped itself from her throat in favor of slipping down slowly to her breast. He pumped much harder on the next stroke, and pain blossomed between the Nurse's legs as her pelvis received the mind-numbing blow. Her fingers, encased in the once-white gloves she constantly wore, stretched out momentarily and her small dagger dropped to the floor with a soft clatter. Her movements were slight, but she could barely manage even those. Pyramid Head lifted her by her thighs now and placed her calves on both of his shoulders, sinking himself deeper inside of her body, hitting her in places she obviously had no idea existed. As much as she wanted to tear her attacker apart limb-from-limb, she let out a loud groan from the pleasant feeling.

The minutes ticked by, and Pyramid Head's steady pattern continued, his hands and tongue alternating positions occasionally. Feeling had returned to the Nurse's body, but she chose to remain motionless save her hands that were gripping the sides of the table with every ounce of strength her body possessed. She remained beneath Pyramid Head, making the occasional movement as he pumped into her violently. Her inner walls clenched him tightly seconds later, and she convulsed violently and shook and rocked with the intensity of the sensations she felt. The creature pressed against her did not heed her and went about his own agenda with no regard for her own. The Nurse's thighs were slick, coated with sweat and a wetness that came from the two of them.

Pyramid Head suddenly stiffened and let out a grunt, his arms maintaining a solid grip on the Nurse's hips as his nails dug into her skin and left pleasurably painful tingles in their wake. A loud, intense growl ripped from his throat as he granted himself release. The Nurse lay beneath him, limp once again, not making a single noise or movement to acknowledge him.

His shuddering grunt as he pulled himself out of her was short-lived as he got off of the table to pull his apron low onto his hips before he walked out of the room soundlessly to retrieve his Great Knife.


End file.
